villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aquaman (Injustice)
In the parallel world seen in the DC videogame Injustice: Gods Among Us, Aquaman is one of many superheroes who have joined Superman's Regime, pledging Atlantis to the Man of Steel in exchange for continued autonomy. Though he believes that he is doing what is best for Atlantis, his counterpart views him with nothing but contempt. As revealed in prequel comic, both Aquaman and Catwoman were originally part of Insurgency, but Superman blackmailed them into joining him with his treacherous doing attempt, such as threatening Atlantis. Just like the regular version of Aquaman, he is voiced by . History ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Regime Aquaman first appears in regular Aquaman's chapter in the story mode, confronting his counterpart in Atlantis. Regular Aquaman condemns his counterpart for selling Atlantis out, but Regime Aquaman insists that his actions were necessary. After his guards fail to best Aquaman, Regime Aquaman steps in to battle his opposite number but loses. He is not seen again until the climax of the game, where he leads an Atlantean army into Metropolis to reinforce the Regime. However, the army is attacked by Amazons led by Wonder Woman, leaving Aquaman alone against Superman. Angrily saying that Superman is not wanted, Regime Aquaman attacks but is defeated. His final status is unknown, but he was presumably imprisoned along with the other Regime members. ''Injustice 2'' The Atlantean ruler has isolated his kingdom from the surface world’s affairs after a punishing defeat during the fall of Superman’s Regime. He has doing efforts to upgrade his reputation after it was shattered by his membership on the Regime Personality and Traits In contrast to the heroic regular Aquaman, Regime Aquaman was a callous and irritable individual who had nothing but contempt for his counterpart, a feeling that was quite mutual. Though he essentially yielded to the Regime in full, Regime Aquaman maintained that such actions were necessary for the good of Atlantis, showing that he was well-intentioned in spite of his villainy. Regime Aquaman also displayed some xenophobic tendencies, as one of his generic clash-quotes in-game is "Surface World scum!" Ironically, between his now being a poor ruler of Atlantis and bigoted towards surface-dwellers, this version of Aquaman has much in common with Aquaman's villainous brother and enemy Ocean Master. The reason behind his downfall was because Superman blackmailed Aquaman in the first place, such as threatening Aquaman that Superman will destroy Atlantis if Aquaman opposes Superman, and Aquaman himself is forced into evil. Once Superman is defeated, Aquaman is finally freed while still traumatized with his villainous action when he was a Regime member, and decide not to be involved with surface-dwellers’ conflicts. However, Brainiac’s invasion drags Aquaman into involving with the surface war, at cost of loosing Atlantis onto Brainiac’s hand for ignoring Batman’s advices no matter which side Aquaman is in, either Regime, Insurgency or neutral. After Brainiac's defeat and the conflict between Batman's Insurgency and Superman's Regime started again, Aquaman, despite not being a Regime member anymore, can be sometimes agree with Superman's opinion if anything that is most dangerous as Brainiac must be eliminated permanently, but may unintentionally led the Regime took over Atlantis again. In his arcade ending, connected to Bad/Superman Story Ending, Aquaman regain his circle of trust towards some surface dwellers, as shown when he seeks his counterpart’s help to defeat his world’s Superman once more like Batman did. Navigation Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoists Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Warlords Category:Supremacists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Justice League Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:InJustice Villains